1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for activating an application, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for displaying a splash screen (i.e., image) during activation of an application. Accordingly, activation of the application can be clearly indicated to a user. In addition, in order to shorten a time required to activate an application, there is a technique for activating the application when an operating system (OS) is started up and causing the application to be resident (i.e., the application is activated in the background and stayed resident). If the application is resident and is subjected to initialization processing to the extent possible, a time required for activation processing after an activation operation by a user can be shortened. A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-271980 changes processing to be performed according to whether it is the first activation or not.
If an application which displays a splash screen is resident so as to shorten the activation processing time, the splash screen may be displayed at an unintended timing for a user in some cases. In addition, even if the application is resident, initialization processing for screen display takes time, and it may take time to display a screen after a user operation. Further, a user may feel different about operations between a case that the application is resident and a case that the application is not resident.